Breaking In and Entering
by Apotheosis.Scribere
Summary: A series of unexpected un-ins between Alice and Break, first, Break is the one to mess with Alice. But what happens when Alice wants to mess with him  little bit, and why is Oz yelling kidnapped? Lemon, AlicexBreak
1. A Midnight Run In

Alice looked down the dark empty hallway,

_All clear,_ she thought to herself, stepping out of the shadows. She cursed when she saw someone seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Who's there?"

An urgent voice demanded. Alice let out a long sigh, it was a Pandora guard, and this one was named Burt, or as Alice called him, Ugly-Smudge Face. She has a good reason to, his hair was glued on to his forehead, and his eyebrows tilt oddly, his nose was crooked, and all of his left side was paralyzed, looking like a smudge. Another fact about Burt, he despised Alice, absolutely hated her, and tattled on every fault.

"You, you damn Chain, what are you doing in the middle of the night, hmm?"

He asked wickedly, with a sneer on his face. Alice huffed, and stuck up her nose up.

"Nothing that concerns an ugly smug like you," She said smartly, while Burt fumed and glared at Alice.

"You damn Rabbit, I'll kill you!"

Alice snorted and turned around to walk away,

"Yeah, yeah," she said sarcastically, and then came the sound of a sword coming out of his sheath. Her eyes widened, and looked back at him.

_He wouldn't dare!_

He held his sword in front of him, and had killer intent surrounding him, and his eyes held all the malice in the world. She thought of shouting out for someone, not a cry of help, it was just because she was too tired to deal with him. (Yeah, keep telling yourself that Alice) It would be useless though, she wasn't in the living quarters, she was where they kept the library and spare rooms. Even if someone did hear her, Burt would probably scamper away or do something before they got here, or make an astounding lie that everyone will believe. No one believed that Burt hated her; they just thought she was exaggerating. She would go B-rabbit on his ugly smudged face, but her powers were sealed, by the damn seaweed head. The only other option was to run and hide, and she thought that would be the fastest way to ditch him and go back to her room. Alice nodded mentally, and took off, and she heard the quiet footfalls of Burt chasing her, muttering curses. She looked for a place to hide, but only saw a cupboard.

_Time to do it clown style,_

She encouraged herself. She ran into the cupboard, and shut the doors. Then her eyes widened.

_How does the clown do it? Damn it._ She thought, frowning. She thought about the wardrobe in her room, the shut her eyes. Her concentration was cut off when she heard Burt's footfalls stopped right in front of the cupboard. She tried to calm her rapid breaths, but it just made her heart beat faster. Through the crack, she saw Burt's hand reach for the cupboard. Using the moment, Alice kicked the cupboard open, sending Burt a few feet away, hopefully with a bloody-nose. There was enough space between her and Burt for her to make her escape. She ran down the hallway, only clad in a long white button up shirt, and her knee high white socks, not good for running. Her foot slipped on the wooden floor, making her skid her knees on the ground. She cursed the small tears came to her eyes, but she quickly got up and ran. Finally she came to a hall with doors littering the sides. Trying the door knobs, she found they were locked.

"Who locks all the fucking doors!?"

She yelled out in panic and frustration. Then she noticed she had never seen this hallway in her life.

_Great, now I'm lost! _

She heard footfalls coming in behind her, and figured it wasn't such a good idea to yell. Burt was catching up fast and she ran faster down the dark hallway, only to find a dead end.

"Damn," she cursed, as she spun around to see Burt rushing up the hallway, sword raised, straight towards her, she started panicking, and looked around. A click was heard, and she looked to her right to see a door opening. Without even thinking, she pushed the door open and jumped in. She flew right into someone, and they both fell to the floor. The door flew open, and the lights flashed on, revealing a crazed Pandora guard. When he saw exactly who Alice was on top of, fear went to his eyes, and his mouth went slightly a gaped. Alice, who had her head buried into the certain someone's chest, looked up, to see Break's questioning gaze on Burt. His hair was slightly in disarray, and clad in white pajama pants, a red robe, and a sleeper hat. Alice also noticed he had his left side bandaged, and had a small frown etched into his mouth. He looked at Burt, to Alice, to Burt's sword.

"I hope you weren't planning on harming Miss Alice," he said in a deadly calm tone, making shivers run down Burt's and even Alice's back. Burt quickly shook his head.

"N-No, Master Break," Burt said in a rush, his hand with the sword shaking, unsure to put it up or try to hide it. Break gave a small smirk,

"Good, now go."

Burt nodded, and then sent a glance to Alice, smirking slightly.

"Should I escort _Miss_ Alice to her room," he said in a sickly sweet tone. Break smiled cheerfully,

"That would be wonderful-"

Burt smiled at Alice, who looked horrorstruck towards Break.

"-but she came here to see me on my request and to drop off some…"

A red-eye glanced down towards Alice's spilled books.

"…books."

Burt raised his eyebrow slightly, which made his face look even more deformed than it already was,

"In the middle of the night?"

"Are you questioning it?"

Quickly shaking his head, Break nodded towards him.

"Now, see yourself out, and if I ever come by this sort of position again, you can be sure to expect demotion and punishment," Break said, giving one of his ruthless smiles. Burt quickly nodded, walking out, but he dared to glare at Alice on more time, before disappearing into the hallway. Break sighed, his eyes drooping, making him look tired.

"Miss Alice, if you would please," Alice blushed when he looked at her, and scrambled off of him.

"S-Stupid clown," she muttered. Break got up, adjusting his robe, before closing the door once again. Being the servant slash gentlemen he was, he picked Alice's books, and set them on her lap. His eyes narrowed at the blood stained knees. He motioned her to sit on a chair, while he went to another adjoining room. When he came back, he had a white bag. Kneeling down in front of Alice, he lifted her leg so it rested on his own knee, and came knee to eye to him. Alice blushed and bit her lip, looking away as he slid her sock down slightly to look at the wound. After cleaned and bandaged that knee, he did the other the same.

"Now, Miss Alice, care to explain what _you_ were doing in the middle of the night?"

His red-eye examining her, and her books that she was clutching on to.

"I don't have to tell you C-Clown!"

His eyebrow rose, as he let out an amused grunt. He lifted himself up off his bed, walking towards Alice, who was not looking at him. His hand reached for her books, but she moved them slightly out of his way, making him frown. He was not in the mood for this act right now; he barely got enough sleep regularly. His hand quickly snapped onto the book, but Alice clutched on tighter, adding her weight to this, and hissed at him. He 'tch'ed, narrowing his eye at her.

"Alice, let me see the book."

She finally looked him in the eye; her purple eyes held a defiant stare in them.

"No," she replied simply, not much like her. His hands dropped from her books, to the side of her thigh, were he gave a quick hard pinch. She exclaimed out, immediately releasing her books in the surprise attack. With stealth that Break only had, he grabbed all three books, and carried them to his bed. Where he read the names out loud,

"Atonomy, Relationships and –"before he could look at the other book, he was tackled from behind by Alice to the ground. She quickly took the red book that he had yet to read out of the window, which was thankfully open. Break grunted, and willed himself to stand up, in the process throwing Alice onto the bed. He turned around, his glare in place.

"And what was that about, Alice," he said in a threatening tone. Alice blushed heavily, her knees rubbing together, both actions not missed by Break. He took a step towards her, towering over her small form, while her face looked to the side, refusing to look at him, and refusing to look down. His hands sat on both sides of her, as he stared at her, smirking lightly.

"You don't think I know what the third book was," he muttered, while Alice's eyes widened, while her blush reappeared. Her eyes narrowed, glancing at Break's for a moment.

"Has anyone told you about personal space, you damn clown."

She said smartly, he narrowed his eye, while she scouted back slightly.

"You should be thankful of me, Miss Alice, since I saved you from Burt."

Alice was silent, while Break stood up.

"Why are you here, anyways? Shouldn't the rabbit scamper back to her cave?"

Only giving a 'tch', she was still silent. Break eye widened in fake surprise, as he swung on his bed post, getting into her face again, going into his mad self.

"Or was the little rabbit afraid, afraid Burt is waiting for her."

Alice tried to kick him in the face, but he only caught her ankle harmlessly an inch from his face. His other hand traveled down Alice's thigh, as he leaned more toward her. She shivered, looking away.

"But what I want to know more, is why Alice wanted to know those things, I thought she had been fighting with Oz lately, and would nothing to do with him, or have you found someone else."

Alice shook her head,

"N-No," she let out a breathy whisper, earning a smirk from Break. He stood up again, leaning against the bed post.

"So she speaks."

He said mockingly, she glared at him,

"Stupid clown," he smirked,

"So, Alice, why did you want to know those things if not for Oz or anyone else?"

Alice blushed slightly,

"I… I just want to know, okay you dumb Clown!"

She yelled at him, glaring and redeeming her hot-tempered self. Break seemed to frown at her, making her glare turn into confusion. He kneeled onto his bed, almost in a crawl like stance. Alice backed up slightly, using her hands to try to cover herself more. Break just crawled more, until Alice hesitated to push herself of the bed, and Break took that moment to quickly cover Alice with his body, barely taking notice to try not to crush her.

"S-Stop C-Clown," she struggled to release a whisper. Ignoring her, Break continued with his questioning,

"Why, though, would you want to know such a naughty thing, Alice? It would only ruin that innocent mind of yours," Alice bit her lip as Break 'accidently' moved his body. Her body was hot all over, what was going on. Before she could even comprehend, Break was sitting up, taking her with him, and making her straddle his lap. She jerked violently when she felt something hard brush against her womanhood. Break smiled,

"Now, can you show me how much you want to learn these types of things, Alice," he said, with slightly amusement, his one eye lowered slightly. Alice bit her lip, squeezing her eyes. She didn't know what to do. One thing that came naturally was to say 'No, you stupid clown', but her mouth wouldn't open to say that. The other natural thing that came to mind was to release this heat in her body. She knew where the center point was, but she didn't know what to do exactly. Her hands clenched the ends of her shirt, as she felt Breaks hands crawl up the sides and squeezing her hips tightly, making her breath deeply. Slowly, she lowered herself all the way onto Breaks lap, gasping lightly at the feel of his bulge in his pants. She rubbed against him, in a slow pace, not sure what to do. Did she imagine the groan from Break, did he want her to stop, maybe it was her, she was mewing like a kitten. She didn't dare open her eyes to check, she didn't want to be humiliated, especially by the clown. She did longer grinds, but she noticed she felt the need to go faster. She started to slowly pace faster, as Breaks fingers dug into her skin. Soon, she was doing a rubbing against Break in an almost urgent matter, and sometime during that, her arms found their way under Break's robe, scratching his skin. If she would have opened her eyes during her panting and moaning, she would have saw the almost smug smile coming from Break, as he entered a few of his own small groans. As her energy ran out of her, and she stopped, breathing heavily, and her eyes opened slightly, to Break staring at her flushed face, a small smirk tempting his lips. He turned slightly so when he laid her down she was laying the right way in the bed. He sent small kisses on her neck, making her moan loudly, as he rubbed against her. His hand became more curious, roaming in and out of her clothes and hair. He suddenly stopped, sitting up, while he looked at his work. Alice lay before him. Her hair spread messily behind her, while her flushed face brought out her dazed expression, and her clothes were rumpled.

"C-Clown," she whispered, biting her lip and her rubbing her legs unconsciously, making him bit his lip. Slipping his robe off in front of Alice's curious eyes, he leaned back down on her.

"I think Alice is ready to learn about these type of things now," with that, he gave her a full on kiss, full of biting and tongue dancing. One of his hands rubbed her panties covering her woman hood, making her cry out. He shushed her with his mouth, and one of his pale fingers slipped between her panties and entered her with a swift push. She shivered against his body and moaned loudly as he pumped in and out. Break removed his mouth to hear her gasp, and continued onto her neck.

"Ahh-ah~ Oh, Bre-AH-" she cried when Break entered two more, making it his mission to make her call out his full name. He fastened his pace, biting her perky nipples through her shirt as she bucked against his hand.

"Ahh, it, Ohhh-Ah, do~n't ah-ah, Stop!" She moaned, and Break rubbed her cilt. He bit her ear before sucking on it,

"Does Alice like that," he whispered, smirking against her cheek. She wildly nodded, adding a loud yes. Break grunted as his hard dick was starting to be a pain. He suddenly stopped everything, pulling his hand out of her panties, and removed his lips from her skin, making she cry out in pain.

"W-Why Bre-Ah," she moaned out, bucking her hips helplessly as Break trailed his hand gently down her stomach. He slowly teared the shirt off, leaving her bare besides her panties. Alice immediately used her hands to cover her breast, but Break almost angrily slapped her hands above Alice's head.

"Don't," he muttered, as she squirmed beneath him, a pained smirk playing on his face. With his other hand, he trailed one finger down her stomach, till it reach hem of Alice's panties. Closing his hand around the materiel, he roughly tore it off, earning a gasp and another struggle from Alice. He leaned his face down towards her gleaming jewel. Giving a quick kiss to her lower lips, and earning a shudder that racked her body.

"Maybe we can try that next time Alice, but I'm not feeling very patient right now," he said in his always calm and amused tone, which made Alice slightly glare at him. Taking his own pants, he slid them down, and shrugged them off. He sighed happily at the release of his cock. He quickly was kneeling above Alice, positioning one of her legs on his shoulder, his tip almost touching her.

"W-What are you doing C-Clown?"

Alice stuttered, fear slightly racking her body. He gave her a closed eye smile,

"Something that will hurt," before she could question him, he swiftly entered her, but so she wouldn't make too much noise, he covered her scream with his mouth. When she was done crying out, he released her mouth, so he could groan at the tightness. Tears were in Alice's eyes, and he kissed them, sending them away. Alice released many shaky breaths, before Break continued; groaning more than ever, while Alice made much more interesting sounds that amused Break.

"With or without your permission Alice, I'm going to have to go faster," he said, for the first time, his voice straining to be calm. She only nodded into his neck as he quickened his pace, making her breast bounce against his own chest, and if it was possible, made him harder. He dragged his length all the way out, before pounding it back inside of Alice, who cried out every time. He continued pounding her faster and faster, making the whole bed shake and groan at the pace. Alice finally began to feel more pleasure then pain, adding her one bucks into the rhythm, and moaning more desperately.

"Ahh, yeah~ yeah~," she moaned helplessly beneath Break, as he sucked on her nipples. Her moans got louder, and at some point, he had to make her suck his fingers just too quite her down.

"Ah! Some-Ah, thi-ngs happening, Break~ Oh yes!"

She called out, Break gaining more momentum from her calling his name. Her walls clenched painfully tight around him, forcing him to slow down a minute to enjoy the moment. As Alice went into a white moment, Break slowly rode her, letting her ride out her orgasm, with her throaty moans. Finally Break stopped, and pulled out. Alice opened her eyes at Break, suddenly exhausted, but she swore she saw a smirk on Break's face. Her eyes widened when he forced her to go on her hands and knees, and entered her from behind.

"Ahhh," she moaned in disagreement as he swiftly picked up the pace again. He was not holding his groans back, as he continuously hit a spot in Alice that made her see white spots.

"Oh, god Alice," he moan into the back of her neck, his fingers bruising her hips. Alice only moaned, half-conscious, in reply. Her arms gave out beneath her when Break delivered an extra hard pound, but Break continued on, even though half her face was buried in his pillows. Finally Break felt his climax coming, he gave a few more rough series of pounds, before filling Alice's womb up. He breathed heavily, examining on what he just did. He collapsed next to the barely conscious Alice, tucking her body into his.

"Ah, I have to thank you Alice, I've needed something like that for a long time," he said in a more optimistic voice. Alice groaned,

"S-Stupid Break…" she mumbled before passing out, and with Break's last thought bring kind of grim,

_Damn, now I have to make her drink the 'special' tea in the morning. _

The next afternoon, Oz trotted down a path by the Rainsworth mansion, only to find a red book lying on the ground. As usually, his curious self-picked up the random book, looking at the books title.

"Rituals and techniques of the sexual matter," Oz read out loud, vaguely interested in who had the book. Hearing a noise, he looked up only to see Break walk past his bedroom window. Oz connected the dots, a smile of evil slowly appeared on his face as he ran to tell the rest of his gang about his discovery.

Unfortunately, only minutes after he told Gil and Alice, the book had disappeared from his person.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Alice sighed loudly, falling onto her bed with a quiet thump. _Stupid summer, making me hot and sweaty, _she thought grimly, only clad in some lacy underwear, with her usual ringlets out, and her hair cascading down her bare chest. Her stomach growled, making Alice grumble more. Stomping to her closest, and opening it to fetch some clothes, she reeled back when she say the smiling clown.

"S-Stupid clown! Don't come in my room uninvited!"

Break cracked his eyes open, slightly put off by her appearance.

"Tsk, Tsk~ Miss Alice, trotting around naked is unwomanly…"

Break reprimanded, looking through her closest for some appropriate clothes.

"Stupid Rabbit, doesn't even know how to pick out clothes," Emily chanted, in her raspy voice.

Alice seethed, she didn't know what was more annoying, Break, or the fact he had been mostly avoiding her since that night in his room. Okay, maybe she was avoiding him, but she had an image to keep up, and he didn't, because he was only a stupid clown. He could've at least snuck in her room like he always does, and do some more stuff she had been reading about, but he never did, and he acted like it never even happened when he did see her. Alice grumbled as her stomach reminded her that she was hungry. Then she got an idea, and start smiling towards Break, who was still going through her wardrobe.

"Clown, since you're here, make yourself useful," Break turned to meet her gaze with his single red eye.

"I don't want to get dressed (and seaweed said I couldn't go out like this) but I want food, so go and fetch me a platter of meat, go it clown."

She asked, hands on hips. The red-eyed man just blinked at her, before laughing,

"Sharon-sama told me to fetch you though, that's why I'm here."

"Baka Rabbit, Baka Rabbit!"

Emily chanted, jiggling her small body frame. Alice hissed, before literally climbing on to Break, tearing Emily off his shoulder, and throwing her in her wardrobe,

"Go back where you came from you ugly little possessed doll!"

Alice yelled, before slamming her wardrobe close. She turned back to Break, who still had his childish smile on, annoying Alice greatly. She stomped up to Break, not liking the height difference, pushed Break on the ground, where he crossed his legs and looked like a child ready to be given a lecture.

"Stop being so damn clownish you clown!"

"I can only act like who I truly am~"

The clown said rather poetically, making Alice narrow her eyes.

"Just go get me meat, clown!"

Break took a minute to think, before smiling up to her,

"No," he said simply, "Miss Sharon would be displeased at both of us if you do not show up."

The chain sighed, pulling her hair slightly, looking down at Break. A devious smirk appeared on her face, well, this plan of hers would take care of two of her problems. Break widened his eye when she swiftly plunked her bare body onto his lap.

"My, my Clown, how can you wear all those clothes in summer?"

She asked, picking at his clothes. Break cleared his throat,

"Miss Alice," he said in a warning tone. Alice just looked up at him, smirk on her face.

"What, I'm just trying to help you out clown, be thankful that I am."

With that, she unbuckled the very buckled jacket, which he surprisingly didn't protest.

"Does that feel better Clown? You are a fool to wear this many layers of clothes."

With that, she removed his neck tie, and rubbed his shoulders lightly.

"So tense clown, are you afraid of something?"

She said with a smirk, leaning into his neck so her breath fanned on his skin. Her hands trailed up and down the buttons of his purple shirt. Finally they stopped at the top button, unbuttoning it. Before she could move on to the next one, Break latched her hands. She looked up at him with an impatient look, while he looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Alice, don't," he muttered, but he didn't sound confident in this statement. Alice smirked wider,

"And when have I listened to you clown?"

She asked, shaking his loose hands off of hers, and continued unbuttoning his shirt. Leaning down to his exposed chest, she kissed it, going lower every time she removed a button. When she removed the last button, she easily slid the shirt off of his arms. Her fingers traced the fully turned clock, and then traced random patterns in his pale skin.

"You're pretty skinny. You should eat more meat, instead of all those candies," she off-handily commented, kissing his shoulder blade. His hands wondered of her body, ghosting over her stomach, to latch on to her cheeks, making her look up at him. She held her usual smug smile, while he had a small smirk. He pulled her lips to his own, throwing much more passion in it then he did last time. His tongue battles with hers in a slow dance, and eventually he won, making him explore her mouth further, which was particularly sweet. When they if finally separated, Alice's breast moved heavily with each pant she made, making him bit his lip. Alice gave him one more peck on the lips, which he wanted to turn into another make out session, but she pushed away before he could. Her hands tugged on his pants, on slipping under the hem line, making him gasp in slight surprise. Her eyes danced in amusement as she rubbed his length, watching his breathing go heavier, as he held in groans.

"Do you like that, Break-sama~"

She said in a dimwit voice, making him give her a narrowed eyed stare.

"If only there was some way to keep your mouth closed," he pondered with a strained voice, his fingers tracing her lips. She smirked, thinking of a certain thing she had learned from the book.

"Of course, Break-sama~"

With that, she removed her hand from his length to pull his pants down, earning little protest from Breaks side of things. She once again kissed down his chest, licking a bit here and biting a bit there, before coming eye to eye with his hard length. She trailed her finger down the length, watching it twitch in anticipation. Her tongue licked it for a test, and she finally heard small groan from Break. She put her whole mouth on the top of it, sucking it slightly, like she would suck the juice out of a medium rare steak. Oh, and did she love the sounds coming from Break, yes, she wasn't the helpless kitten this time, he was. She lowered her head lower until she felt she was going to gag, and raised it back up. She continued the move her head back and forth, and an agonizing slow pace, while her hand worked on the base part of his length. Break's hands weaved their selves into her hair, making her go faster and go down further, making her gag slightly. Break's hips started bucking to, adding the momentum, and in result, Alice sucked harder, using her tongue to add some technique.

"Ah, Alice, ahh," Break said in a throaty voice, forcing her to pump faster. He finally raised his hips and stopped, cum squirting down Alice's throat. Alice naturally swallowed it, but slightly flinched at its salty bitter taste. She panted when she finally removed her mouth from Break's cock, looking at him with hazed eyes. He smirked slightly, some color drained from his face.

"You did well… very well, Miss Alice," he said, looking like he wanted to ask her just exactly where she learned to do that, but Alice already leaping onto her slightly messy bed, patting a spot next to. Break looked at her to the spot, until reluctantly climbing on the bed and sitting next to her, and covering himself with a sheet. Alice stood up on her bed, standing directly in front of Break.

"Now, Clown, I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

Break slowly nodded, as she smiled a little.

"Okay, I've done some ready, and I have found out the important assets of a woman's body. What I want to know, if I have a good quality of these assets, even though I know any man would want me anyways, got it, good."

With that, she lifted moved her hair out of the way of bare breast, and did a little twirl.

"Do I have a… womanly figure?"

She asked, twirling once again, looking down at him. Break nodded,

"I think you have a wonderful figure, it is between petite and average. You have nice hips, but also thin legs and arms, you aren't skinny stick, but you aren't fat at all," he commented seriously, she glanced at him, before continuing,

"Okay, let's go on about my legs…" she said, and putting a point on it by throwing one over Break's shoulder.

"Explain exactly what a man see's in my legs."

Break's hands couldn't resist caressing her leg, kissing it tenderly on the knee.

"Well, one would saw you have nice legs, they are perfectly smooth, with no blemishes. Your knees are perfectly straight, not crooked, and they looked like they have been taken care of greatly."

Alice 'hmm'ed in agreement, examining her legs for proof.

"What about my neck, I've heard men preferred longs necks…"

Break nodded in agreement, as once again Alice straddled him, placing her hair out of the way and exposing her neck to Break.

"Mhmm," he hummed, nuzzling her neck and taking in her smell, "you have a very delicate looking neck, one that any man would be crazy not to mark with kisses…"

He muttered, while kissing her neck, and giving a few love bits, making Alice moan slightly.

"Ah, and what of my… um," she asked a bit shyly, looking down at herself. Break smirked, while he fingered her panties,

"Ah, that, yes, that may be one of the most important part of a woman, right?"

Alice nodded, looking deeply in his eye. He smiled, slowly pulling them down her legs. Examining her more closely than before.

"Well, I think you have kept it groomed and clean, a good point for any men, but what I like the best is, well, let me show you…"

With that he plunged a finger into her, making her gasp and buck. With that, he bit her ear, whispering sweet things into her ear. While Break finished his ministrations to her, she got u to shrug completely out of her panties. She then removed the sheet away from Break, showing his once again hard length. Rubbing it once before she positioned herself above him. Lowering herself slowly onto his length, making her release a loud moan, while Break groaned in more of a pained tone. Finally, she consumed his full length, and started to pump faster. This time, she was in control, and she loved it. She tugged his hair, bit his nipples, neck and ear, and rubbed her hands all over his body. His placed hands on her hips of course helped with their momentum, but she was in control. She slowed down when she wanted to, she picked up the pace when she wanted to, yes, she enjoyed this love-making thoroughly, not saying she didn't like it last time either. She started picking up the past again, and moving higher to only slam forcibly back onto him, earning a high cry and low moan. Hearing the slap of skin made her hotter, only roused her to bit his lip or do something that will bring both pain and pleasure. She felt herself coming again, and pushed Break to lay back down, as she laid on top, going faster to ride out her orgasm. As her walls clenched around Break's length, she felt his hot cum enter her, and cried out in ecstasy. Break put in a few more thrust before finally exiting her. A break of only three minutes, Break was leaning his head against his hand, playing an amused smirk at Alice, who was calmly twirling his hair, drooping slightly.

"Who said I was done Miss Alice?"

When he said that, Alice looked up at Break with wide-eyes.

"Where could Alice-chan be," Oz thought, along with Leim, Sharon, and Gilbert.

"Don't forget Xerxes-nii," Sharon said concerned, Oz nodded.

"You don't think he used her as bait again? Do you?"

Gilbert added. Leim had worry eyes,"He went to get Alice, and never came back."

Oz's eyes widened,

"They could have been taken, by the Baskerville!"

He exclaimed, adding to the worry and tension in the room.

"Maybe we should check their rooms, see if they left any clues," Sharon suggested in a calm tone, even though her eyes showed worry and concern, her big brother and little sister are missing. They went to Break's room first, everything seemed normal, except when Oz opened his wardrobe, there was a frowning Emily.

"Hey guys, I found his doll, and… it's frowning… weird…"

They all looked curious at the usually smiling but now frowning doll.

"Maybe we should check Alice's room, there is nothing else here," Liam suggested, and everyone agreed. When they got to Alice's room, they opened the door, to see almost everything trashed and thrown around.

"They Have Been Kidnapped!"

Oz exclaimed, but then Liam looked on the bed, to see a messy haired sleeping clown, with an orange lollipop in his mouth, only thing covering him is a sheet around his manhood. Next to him, a certain B-rabbit, cuddled next to him, equally naked. The same sheet that hid Breaks manhood, hid her lower body, and her hair covered most of her chest, it was slightly plastered on her forehead from sweat, and she also had an orange lollipop in her mouth, gently breathing, eyes closed. Liam fainted, from all the new processed information, the others looked at him weirdly, than noticed what he saw. Gilbert also fainted, and Oz shielded his kind of virgin eyes, while Sharon was wide eye, fanning herself, did it get increasingly hot in here just now. She slowly turned around and walked out, Oz following her, dragging Liam and Gilbert out with him, still in a shocked daze. They closed the door behind them, and then fainted outside the door as well.


End file.
